


Put A Golden Frame Around My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 am for viktor, 6am for Phichit, First fic lmaaoaoaoao, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skype, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, i plan to try some more, its like 8 am for yuuri, mentions Chris but like he's not in it, soft babies, tired viktor, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri wants to call Phichit, but ends up with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short lil fic!

Swoosh.

Woah. That’s an interesting sound, Yuuri thinks.

His computer screen lights up with blue and white colors and his eyes sweep over the screen briefly.

Last week, Phichit demanded he download Skype so they could talk after Yuuri had left Thailand to go back to Japan and spend time with his family.

He looked down at his phone and clicked on his messages. Phichit had sent him his Skype name a couple days ago.

"skatelover2"

Yuuri loves skating as much as the next person, but why couldn't Phichit just use his real name?

He typed the name in and saw that the profile picture was still the little blue icon the app sets for you when you first make your account. That's very unlike Phichit, all he does is take selfies, but Yuuri ignores it.

The little bubble next to the profile picture is green, which means Phichit is active right now. Sounds about right, he is an early riser.

A smile spreads across his face and he pushes the video call button and the screen says connecting.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Viktor had went to sleep pretty late last night.

He was up until around 2am scrolling through twitter and cuddling with Makkachin. But when he finally did doss off, he had forgotten to close his laptop so as he slept, his computer sat on the edge of the bed and the screens light was hitting his back the entire night.

The sound of his soft snores and murmurs filled the quiet room and suddenly-

Ring, ring, ring, ring

Viktor startled up and his eyes went wide.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

What the fuck?

He turned onto his side, eyes low from sleep and sees someone is calling him on Skype? What? The only person he had on Skype was Chris and they had already talked earlier that day.

He let his head hit the pillow again and blinked up at the ceiling, the sound of his laptop continuing to ring is loud so he sighs and still in his sleepy state, he hits the 'answer' button.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Uh I- I-" Yuuri stammers, because this is NOT Phichit.

On the screen, there's a beautiful man with silver hair falling in his face as he's pressed against a pink satin pillow and drooling a little. His mouth goes dry.

"It's 5am," the beautiful man whines softly and cracks his eyes open.

Yuuris eyes are wide with shock and his mouth hangs open and words physically, can not come out.

The silver haired man opens his eyes more and a small smiles plays at his lips.

He pouts, "so, you call me at 5am and you're not even going to talk? My feelings are deeply hurt."

How can he be full of humor or even smile after being woken up by a stranger at five in the morning?

"I'm so so so so so sorry oh my god. I didn’t mean to call you I thought I was calling my friend Phichit from Thailand? He gave me this username I'm so sorry I didn’t m-" Yuuri stammered and Viktor laughed and put his hand up.

"It's okay you don’t have to explain," Viktor said with a wink. Who is this man?

Yuuri sighed, fidgeting with his fingers as he watched the man prop himself up on one arm and yawn into his pajama sleeve.

He looked at Yuuri closely for a second, "what's your name, cutie?"

Yuuri is taken aback by the nickname and Viktor notices and smirks.

"O- oh yeah! I'm Yuuri Katsuki, and you are?" he stumbles out, red dusting his cheeks.

"Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov" the man- Viktor says with confidence as he pushes his hair out of his face. His eyes are blue. Electric blue. Yuuri decides that one day he'll swim in them.

"Well, Yuuri Katsuki, I would love to do this again some time. Maybe not at 5am though."

"Of course! Sorry again I didn’t mean to wake you," he looks down.

"Don’t worry about it. Goodbye Yuuri!" a smile takes over Viktors face and then, the call ends.

Goodnight Viktor, he types. Should he send this? He doesn’t want to bother the man again. He exhales and presses send.

What the hell just happened?

Yuuri pinches himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because he had just seen the prettiest person his eyes have ever landed on and what the fuck?!?!

He goes to him and Phichit's messages and realizes the username wasn't skaterlover2, but skaterlover27.

Does Viktor also skate?

He giggles and decides he doesn’t care that he got the username wrong.

He types in the right name this time, and his friend appears on the screen.

"Yuuri! You finally got Skype, how are you?"

"Phichit you will not believe what just happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic i am posting and It's Christmas break so I plan to write more! (also this is a tumblr prompt I just don't have the link)


End file.
